Tech and The Time Machine
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Read to find out. Warning something bad happens to Rev. You've been warned


It was a regular night in Acmetropolis, everyone was sound asleep and dreaming away.

Well almost everyone.

Tech E. Coyote was hard at work on another genius invention.

"Yes with this I'll be able to help the whole world," Tech said as he did some adjustments to his machine.

Yet just then, Rev, who had woken up a while ago to get a glass of milk. Heard Tech and walked into his room. Only to see him working on his giant machine.

"Wow!TechWhatAreYouBuilding?It'sSoBig!AndHuge!DidISayItWasHuge?" Rev said in his insanly fast voice

"Oh Rev, hi. I was just completing my latest invention. A time machine," the coyote said

"WowATimeMachine!That'sSoCool!WhatAreYouGoingToUseItFor?" Rev said

"I was going to use to travel to when people have discovered a cure for cancer, and the commmon cold. Also to mabey find the secret for world peace," Tech said

Rev got so excited by what Tech was going to do that he accidently spilled his milk on the machine

"Oops," the road runner said

Just then the time machine began to spark. Tech rushed over to try and fix it.

Yet just then the machine began to activate. They're was a blinding flash of blue light. When Rev could see again he saw that Tech and his machine were gone

"Tech!!" Rev said

* * *

Tech was zooming through a sort of wormhole, traviling through space and time. Soon enough he arived at the destination his machince decided to take him.

"Whoa," Tech said recovering from his wild ride.

"I never would've guessed time travels would be such a wild ride. Now, where am I?"

The coyote looked around, he was in a sort of dessert. Probably the Grand Canyon. Or somewhere in Texas. He then read the date on his machince. He was in the late 1990's

"Okay this dosen't look to hard to f..."

Just then a blue, purple, and yellow blur zipped passed him

"What was that?" Tech said curiously

Just then the blur zipped back again and stopped. To Techs suprise it was a road runner

"Meep, meep" it said then stuck its tounge out at him a few times.

Just then another creature came flying though the air at them.

The road runner noticed the creature and zipped away.

Tech looked up to see what looked like a green batman. It sadly crashed in the spot the road runner was once standing

Tech then saw it was another coyote in an acme batman costome. But not just any coyote.

"Great grampa Wile?" Tech said

Wile looked over at the other coyote. Then pulled out a sign saying "Who are you?"

"This might sound weird Wile," Tech said "But I'm your great grandson,"

Wile pulled out another sign with "!" written on it. Then one saying "Great Grandson?"

"It's true what grandma said. Great grandpa Wile couldn't talk," Tech said

He them remebered how his grandma told him that Wile E. Coyote wasted his whole life trying to eat a road runner.

"That's no way to live your life," Tech said "Don't worry great grandpa I'll help you,"

Just then Tech noticed a truck pass by. He then used his Magnetismpowers to place it right in front of the road runner. Who hit it wih a hard "CRASH!"

Wile E. was over joyed and ruhed over to the unconsis bird and ate him in one bite.

Tech then fixed his machine, waved goodbye to his ancestor, and went home.

* * *

"Wow that was crazy," Tech said to himself

"Bonjour Tech. Yo were gone long, no?" a mysterious voice said

Tech looked over to see a skunk, wearing a loonatics uniform.

"Uh, who are you?" Tech said

"Misure, do you not remember me?" I am Bepe Le Pew," the skunk said "Your best friend," (Pepe Le Pew joke)

Tech then realized what he had done. He had drastically altered the future an caused Rev to never be born.

"Oh no!" Tech said

"Misure leader is something wrong?" Bepe said

"Leader?" Tech said

"Yes Tech. You are the leader of the loonatics. And smartest person on earth. You found the cure for cancer, the coomon cold, and made world peace." Bepe said "And your married to Lexi"

"I did?" Tech said

"Wewe," Bepe said

Tech then thought for a second

"Eh, this futrue's way better,"

With that Tech went on being the leaer of this alternate loonatics. And had a bunch of children with Lex bunny.

"Hey mabey I should stop Duck from being born to," Tech thought

**The end**


End file.
